Character Classes
The original 12 classes from the Players Handbook are available. As an alternative, here are the other classes available to choose from along with links to resources and the book from which they are pulled from. *Beguiler Players Handbook II ''; Beguilers are similar to rogues, but possess a small suite of spells cast spontaneously, like a Sorcerer. Their spells are primarily focused on stealth and the manipulation of others; they also have the Cloaked Casting class feature, which raises the save DC and gives them a bonus on rolls to overcome spell resistance when casting a spell on an unaware target. *Binder* ''Tome of Magic ; ''Binders derive their power by making pacts with "vestiges," souls of legendary beings who have been "evicted" from the universe. Binders then fuse with the vestige, which affects their appearance (and possibly their personality) but grants them powers that can usually be used an unlimited number of times per day. This pact-making is despised by most clerics, because the gods were the ones who exiled most of the vestiges in the first place. Binder is the favored class of karsites, a new race introduced in ''Tome of Magic. *Duskblade Players Handbook II ; ''Duskblades combine combat prowess with the ability to cast arcane magic while in light or medium armor. Their spell selection is limited and generally focused on a single target; however, their spells get a bonus against enemies whom they have struck in melee combat. They cast spells spontaneously, like a Sorcerer, but their spells are based on Intelligence, like a Wizard. *Favored Soul* ''Complete Divine ; ''The favored soul is similar to a cleric, but they may cast divine spells they know spontaneously, similar to a Sorcerer. They also acquire characteristics similar to their patron deity, such as expertise in their deity's favored weapons, and eventually grow wings. Favored Soul is one of the few classes with three good saves. *Healer ''Miniatures Handbook ; ''Healers are divine spellcasters similar to clerics. Their spells focus on healing and removing conditions such as fatigue, fear, and paralysis. Healers also gain similar supernatural abilities and the services of a celestial companion, usually a unicorn. Like druids, healers are prohibited from wearing metal armor; healers are further prohibited from using shields. Healers must be of good alignment and may not refuse to heal an ally or good-aligned creature. *Hexblade ''Complete Warrior ; ''Hexblades are warriors who possess some arcane magic ability, which they may use while wearing armor and cast spontaneously. They may also curse their opponents and, at higher levels, inflict an aura of unluck upon them. Hexblades are only evil or neutral in alignment, never good. *Knight ''Players Handbook II ; ''Knights are dedicated melee combatants based around protecting other characters, distracting enemies, and high resilience. Their main ability is the "Knight's Challenge," which can boost the morale of allies, goad strong enemies into fighting him or her, and scare weak enemies. Knights must be of lawful alignment and maintain a specific code of conduct. *Marshal ''Miniatures Handbook ; ''The marshal is a military commander whose abilities are focused on leading others into battle and inspiring them to victory. They project auras that grant a variety of bonuses to nearby allies based on the marshal's Charisma. *Scout ''Complete Warrior ; ''Scouts are experts at tracking and natural lore, and are similar to a more wilderness-oriented rogue. They possess a skirmish ability that allows them to do extra damage when moving. *Spellthief ''Complete Adventurer ; ''Spellthieves are a rogue-like class that acquires slightly fewer skills than rogues, but their sneak attack ability can steal spells or magical abilities from others. They also can detect magic and have a small chance of absorbing enemy magic harmlessly. *Swashbuckler ''Complete Warrior ; ''Based on a 2nd edition kit for Fighters and Thieves, Swashbucklers are a combat-oriented class that emphasizes finesse, style, and flair. They are surprisingly tough and have a Fighter's rate of attack bonus advancement, but can only wear light armor. Swashbucklers also gain a fair number of skills. *Warlock* ''Complete Arcane ; ''Warlocks are users of spell-like abilities either in-born or granted through a pact with some unearthly being such as a demon or a fey. Since a warlock's invocations are not normal spells, they may be used while wearing light armor and any number of times. Warlocks can later acquire energy resistance, toughened skin, fast healing, and the ability to force magical items to do their bidding. *Warmage ''Complete Arcane ; ''Warmages are battle-oriented mages associated with large army battles who focus on damage-dealing spells. They may cast spells while wearing light (and later, medium) armor. ''*Certain stipulations apply. Must talk to DM first and elaborate backstory will most likely be required to justify class.